2001-02 Detroit Red Wings season
The 2001-02 Detroit Red Wings season was the 76th National Hockey League season in Detroit, Michigan. The Wings scored 116 points, winning the Central Division, their third Presidents' Trophy, and home ice throughout the playoffs. After last seasons' disappointing loss to the Los Angeles Kings, Ken Holland went out into the trade market to address Detroit's more glaring needs. He quickly filled them by trading for Hall of Fame goaltender Dominik Hasek and signing Brett Hull and Luc Robitaille. These big names joined other future Hall of Fame talents; Chris Chelios, Sergei Fedorov, Igor Larionov, Nicklas Lidstrom, Brendan Shanahan, Steve Yzerman, along with legendary coach Scotty Bowman, who had decided to return for one more year. The Wings were quickly selected as favorites to win the Stanley Cup and did not disappointDetroit Red Wings 2001 Preview, CNNSI.com, accessed September 26, 2007. With so much talent on one team, including the first time three 500-goal scorers were on the same team, they quickly got off to a great start, winning 22 of their first 27 games. After finishing with 116 points and the best record in the NHL, the Wings had earned the first seed in the Western Conference and met the Vancouver Canucks in the first round. However, Detroit and the rest of the hockey world were shocked when the Canucks quickly won the first two games in Detroit. After the loss, team Captain Steve Yzerman gave a closed-door speech to the teamCongratulating the Detroit Red Wings on Winning Their 10th Stanley Cup Championship Senate Proposal, Carl Levin, senate.gov, accessed September 26, 2007. Only the players in the locker room knew what was said, but the Wings headed to Vancouver and won four straight games to take the series. After a quick series against the division rival St. Louis Blues, Detroit met their old nemesis, the second-seeded Colorado Avalanche in the Conference Finals. They battled back and forth during the series, tying the series three times before reaching game seven in Detroit. The Wings came out firing and won the deciding game 7 - 0. After that the Wings fought the cinderella story Carolina Hurricanes for the Stanley Cup, winning in game five at home. Over a million people showed up for the victory parade in downtown Detroit on June 17Wings fans give team grand send-off into summer, USATODAY.com, accessed September 26, 2007. There was no All-Star game this year as the Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City took place in February of 2002 where ten Red Wings players represented their countries. Brendan Shanahan and Steve Yzerman represented Canada, Chris Chelios and Brett Hull represented the United States, Dominik Hasek represented the Czech Republic, Sergei Fedorov and Igor Larionov represented Russia, and Nicklas Lidstrom, Fredrik Olausson, and Tomas Holmström represented Sweden2002 Olympic Hockey Team Rosters, HockeyNut.com, accessed September 26, 2007. The Red Wings sold out all 41 home games in 2001-02 as 20,058 fans packed Joe Louis Arena for every regular season and playoff game played in Detroit. Regular season Season standings For complete final standings, see 2001-02 NHL season Game log October Record: 11-2-0-0; Home: 5-2-0-0; Road: 6-0-0-0 November Record: 11-1-1-1; Home: 8-0-1-0; Road: 3-1-0-1 December Record: 6-5-2-1; Home: 4-2-1-0; Road: 2-3-1-1 January Record: 8-2-3-0; Home: 7-0-1-0; Road: 1-2-2-0 February Record: 7-1-0-0; Home: 1-1-0-0; Road: 6-0-0-0 March Record: 8-3-2-0; Home: 3-1-1-0; Road: 5-2-1-0 April Record: 0-3-2-2; Home: 0-1-1-1; Road: 0-2-1-1 *Green background indicates win. *Red background indicates regulation loss. *Yellow background indicates tie. *White background indicates overtime loss. Playoffs The Detroit Red Wings ended the 2001-02 regular season as the Western Conference's first seed and played Vancouver in the first round. After losing the first two games in Detroit, the Wings rallied back to win four straight. Then the Wings made quick work of the Blues before meeting the second-seeded Colorado Avalanche in the Western Conference Finals. The Wings would beat the Avalanche in a hard fought seven game series, winning the final game 7 - 0. Then the Wings met the Eastern Conference's third-seeded Carolina Hurricanes in the 2002 Stanley Cup Finals. They won the series in five games, beating the Hurricances three to one at home in Detroit on June 13 to take home their tenth Stanley Cup. Western Conference Quarterfinals: vs. (8) Vancouver Canucks Detroit wins series 4-2 Western Conference Semifinals: vs. (4) St. Louis Blues Detroit wins series 4-1 Western Conference Finals: vs. (2) Colorado Avalanche Detroit wins series 4-3 Stanley Cup Finals: vs. (E3) Carolina Hurricanes Detroit wins series 4-1 *Green background indicates win. *Red background indicates loss. Season Stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes *Stats reflect games played with Detroit only. Goaltending Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Awards and records Trophies and awards *Stanley Cup: Detroit Red Wings *Presidents' Trophy: Detroit Red Wings *Clarence S. Campbell Bowl: Detroit Red Wings *James Norris Memorial Trophy: Nicklas Lidström *NHL Plus/Minus Award: Chris Chelios Records Milestones Transactions The Red Wings were involved in the following transactions during the 2001-02 season.Detroit Red Wings Preview, Jacob Luft, CNNSI.com, accessed November 23, 2007Detorit Red Wings 1997-2003 transactions, HockeyNut.com, accessed November 23, 2007 Trades Free Agents |} Draft picks Detroit's picks at the 2001 NHL Entry Draft in Sunrise, Florida. The Wings had the 29th overall pick, however traded it to Chicago in 1999 during the deal to acquire Chris Chelios.Detroit Red Wings Draft History, hockeydb.com, accessed September 24, 2007 Farm teams Cincinnati Mighty Ducks The Mighty Ducks were Detroit's top affiliate in the American Hockey League in 2001-02. Toledo Storm The Storm were the Red Wings' ECHL affiliate for the 2001-02 season. See also *2001-02 NHL season References *'Player stats:' Detroit Red Wings player stats on espn.com *'Game log:' Detroit Red Wings game log on espn.com, game log on detroitredwings.com & game log on databasehockey.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com Category:Detroit Red Wings seasons Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons Category:2002 in hockey